


Deep Throat

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: I'm not sorry, Other, thrussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: In Terzo's retirement, there's nothing but time. He's taken to trying out random spells from random books, but BOY does he regret borrowing one from Mist.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Deep Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I hate this as much as you do. I wanted to have the title be a play on thrussy or something and the best I could come up with was... it's a magical thrussy that probably has no limits. Pocket dimension thrussy.. so.. deep throat... hahaha whatever read it and weep

The now retired Antipope had been enjoying his newfound freedom. No more Ghouls to wrangle, no more rituals to worry over… he had all the time in the world to try out stupid bullshit. But this… particular ‘bullshit’ had been a hell of a mistake.

He had seen a spell for a word he literally couldn’t recognize if he tried, in a book he’d borrowed from one of his own retired Ghouls. He figured Mist wouldn’t have had any weird spells in here, but this one… he’d looked at it for a long time and asked himself a dozen questions before he finally bit the bullet and attempted it.

_ “Thrussy? What in the name of Satan is a thrussy? What does it mean??? Why does she have this random word?” _

If he had put two and two together, he would have figured it out  _ before _ he felt the skin of his neck shifting, and he honestly sat in a mirror and watched the  _ literal vagina _ open up on his throat. He wasn’t sure where it went, but it was… actually a pretty attractive pussy, on his throat.

Throat pussy.

Thrussy.

He realized afterwards that it was a mistake, and he tried a dozen ways to reverse the spell, but  _ nothing worked. _ He had to stick to his regalia for  _ days _ because it was the only thing that hid it. He even tried to ask Mist how the fuck to reverse it, but she was laughing too fucking hard to get anything out. She literally laughed at him for ten minutes straight and he just left.

All he could do was go on with life until Mist would stop laughing at him. At least she didn’t share his pain with the world… so he just stuck to his regalia outside of his room, and never left his room if he couldn’t bear being in it anymore. 

He had taken on giving mass before all this had happened, and unfortunately for him, not only did he still have to… it always made him  _ horny. _ It was never a problem with his  _ cock, _ but… at least his collar was black. It was much harder to see black fabric being wet from afar… and currently, after the  _ incredible _ sermon he just gave…? It was  _ soaked. _

Terzo ducked out of the chapel immediately after he’d finished speaking, and tried to use the empty halls to his advantage to get to his room as quickly as possible. But as he rounded the corner to the hall his room was in, he found that someone was at the other end of the hall, and…  _ fuck. _

Cardinal Copia, in all his ‘glory’, was at the end of the hall, twiddling with the edges of his cassock as he waited. But as he saw Terzo, he lit up and called “Oh! Terzo! I wanted to talk to you!”

The shorter man just tries to fucking hustle into his room, but Copia has more leg than he does, so they get there at the same time. Just as Terzo puts his hand on the door handles, Copia smacks his on top of it, looking down at the man with a big dumb grin. Terzo didn’t look up, didn’t meet his gaze, just hissed out “Please, Cardinale, not now.” 

But that only got Copia worried. He tilted his head, leaning down a bit and asking “Is something wrong? I can help, if you have an issue!” As he bent down, though, he noticed the other’s collar was wet, eyebrows furrowing as he asked “Are you feeling okay, Terzo? The neck of your regalia is very… moist.”

“I am  _ fine, _ Cardinale, just… please, whatever it is, can it wait? I just want to relax after mass.” He honestly wasn’t going to let him have enough time to answer, simply flinging the doors to his room open and hurrying inside. He didn’t… hear them close, but he figured it was because of his stomping as he tried to get inside. 

The first thing he did was pull at the sopping wet collar of his chasuble, using it to pull the damned thing over his head. It drops to the floor silently, but the frantic clawing at the zipper for the garment beneath was anything but. Terzo yanks the zipper down and pulls the fabric back, groaning “This fucking thing… Nothing but trouble.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Copia asks, having come in behind the smaller, who  _ now _ jumps out of his skin. He whips around and snaps “COPIA! WHAT THE FUCK?!” before he realizes that he’s just revealed himself, and he  _ freezes. _

The Cardinal is silent for a moment, but his eyes are locked to the dripping folds on the ex-Antipope’s neck. He steps closer, and try as the other might, he can’t hide it. Now that it’s obvious, the larger of the two men lets out a low chuckle, muttering “I thought that scent was familiar… how long have you  _ had _ this issue, Terzo?”

The elder groans softly, pursing his lips for a moment before he says “Over a week. I cannot get it to go away, no matter what I have tried. Mist won’t tell me how, and she was the one who had that spellbook in the first place!”

“Mist doesn’t  _ know _ how to get it to go away, caro.” Copia replies, which causes Terzo to look up to him, only spreading the folds on his neck even further.    
  
“Why wouldn’t she? It was.. It was  _ her _ book! She told me--” 

“She told you wrong.” the Cardinal interrupts, hooking a finger under the ex-Antipope’s chin as he finishes his thought. “The book may have been hers, but she got the spell from yours truly… I figured  _ she _ would be the one coming to me about it… but why did  _ you _ get your hands on my little creation?”

Silence falls between the two men, and the smaller’s mismatched gaze looks anywhere but at the other’s eyes before he grumbles “I wanted to try some spells I would not have tried before. I have much more free time on my hands than I am used to… so I borrowed her spellbook…” He hesitates, chin still resting on Copia’s gloved finger as he asks “If this was created by you… I assume you know how to get  _ rid _ of it, si?”

Copia chuckles yet again, nodding and replying “Si, Terzo. I can get rid of it for you… but it’s not something that goes away easily.”

“Cardinale, I swear to Satan if you tell me you have to fuck it--”   
“Silenzio.”

Once again, silence. The Cardinal sighs softly, moving the finger under Terzo’s chin down to the pussy on his throat. He circled the tip of his finger around its clit, watching the shudder that worked its way through the ex-Antipope’s form.

“I do not have to  _ fuck _ your… thrussy, Terzo…” he starts, his finger moving down to gently probe at its entrance. “Unless you want to count  _ oral _ as… ‘fucking’.”

The moan that Terzo let out at the feeling of Copia’s finger slipping into his… throat pussy, was… undignified, but he hadn’t expected it to feel so  _ good. _ Honestly… whatever it took to get this thing out of the way. He huffs and hisses out “O-Okay,  _ okay… _ whatever it takes, I am  _ so sick of this thing. _ ”

Yet another low chortle from Copia sounds, and he pulls his hand back, murmuring “Unfortunately, it is not the easiest process… lie down on the bed and I will make your problem a thing of the past.” He watches silently as Terzo hustles over to the bed, pulling off the robe he’d had under his chasuble so he could be more comfortable during.. all this. He was left in a thin pair of pants and a black t-shirt, and now his  _ other _ problem was just as prominent as the first.

Once he had lied down, Terzo looks down the bed at Copia, who was now eyeing his crotch with a bit of a grin. The smaller scoffs and mumbles “That was there because of the sermon,  _ not _ because of you.”

“Si, si, whatever you say.” the Cardinal replies, crawling up from the foot of the bed to prop himself up by Terzo’s side. The hand that had already acquainted itself with the older man’s thrussy returns to it, a finger sliding back into it with ease as he leaned in to swirl the tip of his tongue around its clit.

Another, even less dignified moan leaves the ex-Antipope at the contact, and after a moment, he groans “F-Fuck… d-do I just not… know what this would feel like, or are you…  _ r-really _ fucking good at it…?”   
  
The gloved finger is pushing in and out of his thrussy, and for a moment it’s his only contact as Copia pulls his head up to breathe “I made this spell for a  _ reason, _ Terzo… I fucking  _ love _ eating pussy… or in this case,  _ thrussy. _ ”

Terzo doesn’t have time to respond to that with the pained sounding groan he wanted to, the sound being cut off before he could even start it thanks to Copia taking his clit into his mouth and starting to suck. One of his hands is kind of… buried under the other man, gripping at the sheets, but the other flies down to bury itself in his pants, wrapping around his cock and starting to stroke it at a pace that matched Copia’s movements.

The Cardinal was  _ obviously _ experienced in his actions, and whatever the fuck kind of spellwork it took to make this kind of thing happen… just as he thought it couldn’t get any better, the finger inside his thrussy curled, and--   
  
_ “FUCK!” _ was the  **_only_ ** thing that Terzo could get out at first, followed by a breathy whine that barely muffled the evil sounding chuckle that came from the larger. “F-Fucking hell, Copia,  _ do that again. _ ” eventually made its way out as well.

A soft smacking sound came as Copia pulled his lips from around the thrussy’s clit, the look in his eyes devilish and full of lust as he purred “As you wish, caro…” He pressed his finger into that spot again, watching the older man’s entire body tense up before he went back to flicking his tongue over his thrussy’s perfect little bud.

The hand he had wrapped around his cock was basically just squeezing it at this point, the feeling from his neck so amazingly different that he could barely stand the excess stimulation. Terzo groaned and started to rock his hips up into his hand, head leaning back as far as he could to give Copia as much access as he needed to keep eating his thrussy.

Whimpered out moans were the only sound he could make for a solid minute or two, but he sucked in a breath to whine “I-I’m close, C-Copia…” He wasn’t even sure which orgasm was going to happen first, lost in a sea of pleasure he never could have imagined would happen. A shiver runs down his spine as the Cardinal growls “Ah, si… cum for me, Terzo. Cum for your Cardinale.”

Terzo’s hand clenched  _ tightly _ around his length, bucking up into the air as  _ that _ orgasm hit him, followed  **_very_ ** rapidly by the one from his thrussy, which ripped a scream from him that he was nowhere  _ NEAR _ aware of. He saw stars, hell, he saw the fucking  _ big bang _ as he climaxed simultaniously. The amount of time that passed from his last thought, to his next one, was entirely unbeknownst to him, but he found himself being tucked into bed by Copia, and he met his gaze with pure confusion.   
  
“Is… is it gone?” he pants, bringing the hand  _ not _ in his pants up to touch his throat. Copia nods as his fingers touch the now blank spot of skin, and snorts softly at the relieved sigh it gains. “Thank fuck… but honestly… that was… how the fuck did you get so good at that?” Terzo asks, and the Cardinal simply shrugs.

“You know what they say, caro. Practice makes perfect… but do let me know if you want to see a spell that would have it in a more…  _ appropriate _ place… I am more than open to doing it again.” Copia muses, a gloved thumb running just under his lower lip before he turns and sees himself out.

The last thought on Terzo’s mind as he falls asleep is that… he would probably take Copia up on that offer… that feeling was too good to only have once.


End file.
